Huaka'i Po
The Huaka'i Po are the Thallain counterparts of the menehune. References Some nights are best spent behind locked doors. When the wind carries the sound of drums, the call of a conch shell, and the stench of low tide and death, it is one of those nights; the huaka’i po are marching, and they will cut down anyone and anything that stands in their way. Devoted to the epitome of darkness, these warriors pay homage to the Fomorians, hoping to gain their favor in return. More commonly known as night marchers, huaka’i po are native to the Hawaiian Islands. Some few have migrated elsewhere, but marchers as a whole are not solitary creatures. They prefer to be around others of their own kind, though if no other marchers are nearby, beasties are a good enough replacement. Their need to hunt is similar to the huaka’i po’s march, and when the two coincide, Heaven help anyone in their way. Where they travel to and exactly what they do there is a closely-guarded secret, but on certain nights, all of the huaka’i po in an area gather near sunset. Once it is dark, they begin their march, in ranks and bearing torches. Those not carrying light instead beat drums and set the pace for the journey. Interrupting a march is not only dangerous, but nearly impossible; the beating drums and sounding conch shells are as much a part of the ritual as a warning to others to stay out of the way. The march repeats just before dawn, and ends where it started as the sun rises. In their everyday lives, huaka’i po still lean toward aggressive and violent tendencies. Some have found success in careers that indulge this habit, such as MMA fighting or professional wrestling, but most just go out and start fights. Night marchers are most at home in a healthy brawl, but the way they enjoy them is eventually unsettling to even the most aggressive leader. Appearance Most night marchers have dark skin and dark hair, and lean toward Polynesian ancestry. They favor practical items and clothing over anything flashy or decorative. Their voile is almost always some form of armor, and always includes helmets that conceal their faces entirely; beneath it, their fae miens are heavily muscled, scarred, and tattooed. Endowments * Chosen Ones: The Fomorians work in mysterious ways, but they appear to reward their devoted followers. Once per scene, a night marcher can add an extra success to any roll. * Fearsome: When marching, the huaka’i po gain a +1 bonus to all Physical rolls against non-Thallain. Higher-ups in the Shadow Court may make a vow in exchange for their own protection, but any non-Thallain being that looks at a night marcher provokes them into violence. Vulnerability * Call of the Fomorian: Everything comes with a price, and being chosen by the Fomorians is no exception. These Thallain tend toward baser, more vulgar habits and find it hard to blend in among others, in urban areas especially. References # CTD. Changeling: The Dreaming 20th Anniversary Edition, pp. 376-377, Category:Thallain (CTD) Category:Changeling: The Dreaming kith